PERISH (faction)
PERISH is a group of once-dead Midnight soldiers reanimated via Divinium to continue their vow to serve the Midnight against all threats. The group has four members; Warlord, Sightline, Quake, and Kinetic. The first member of PERISH was Warlord. His true name and identity are unknown, though what is known is that Warlord was part of a Paladin group known as Extinction Team, the Midnight's first attack against the aliens during the Dimensional War. The team failed their mission and were wiped out, with the last survivor being Warlord as he fought his way into the heart of the alien ship the team were attacking. He eventually sustained mortal injuries and was thrown out of the ship by a Berserker, leading in him falling through Earth's atmosphere and burning up. Deceased, his remains were recovered by Midnight scientists who would later work on the Royal Paladin Project and he was resurrected by Union Strike reaching into the Void and ripping his Shade from the grasp of the Apothicons, reuniting it with it's lost body. The subject awoke and assumed a new name, Warlord, as well as a new purpose known only to him and Union Strike. Sightline was the second member of PERISH, and was once a Royal Marines Commando sniper. Sightline also sustained critical injuries in an attack on alien territory, though he was actually killed by an Exodus sniper using a Plasma Sniper Rifle. This was the same day the Midnight discovered the new deal between Exodus and the aliens. Sightline was hit in the face by the bolt of Plasma and as a result most of his head was melted off of his skull, resulting in his slow death. Sightline was recovered by his team and found himself under the Midnight's scalpel, waking up to discover his new status as a Shade bound to a deceased body and was introduced to Warlord. He took a new name, Sightline, and the two formed what was known as PERISH. The third member to join PERISH was Quake, who at the time was a Pilot. He had been torn from his Titan during the Battle for Ponyville and was stepped on by an enemy Atlas, instantly killing him. His body was not destroyed and what little was left of it was repaired, with Union Strike binding the deceased operative's Shade to his body and restoring him under the name "Quake." The fourth and final member of PERISH was Kinetic, who was a Grunt capable of Magic. Kinetic was killed during an ENDURE attack on a Midnight supply convoy, just after XCOM arrived to help them. He was exposed to pure Plasma which splashed onto him after a container detonated, quickly atomising most of his outer flesh and leaving him a bloody wreck of a corpse. Once more his body was partly restored and his Shade bound to it by Union Strike, creating a fourth undead unit known simply as Kinetic. PERISH continued to fight as a frontline elite team, but also had another purpose. Whenever a mission that involved the Void arose, PERISH would be called to deal with it due to their connections with the Void. This included several missions to prevent an Apothicon from crossing into Existance. The team managed to successfully deal with three different Apothicons but their final mission took place during the Last Lights, and as such the four knew the end of the world was upon them. However they did not stop their mission and instead trapped the Apothicon in the Void like the rest of them, but they chased it through the Rift and were permanently trapped in the Void, where they are assumed to continue their mission to stop the Apothicons using their immortality within the Void to their advantage. The four members of PERISH were said to be devout followers of Tenebris and knew the legends of Vivaro to be fact. They are also said to be awaiting the return of their masters in the Void so that they may assist them in permanently ending the war between Existance and the Void.